cnchatfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Geo Cloacking
Introduccion Odiado por 8 billones de usuarios en todo internet y más para ser exacto. Geo, es un hated oficial.PD: Se escribe Geo Cloaking. Pero apesar de eso parecía un buen usuario. Pero es un usuario muy infamoso, por los cuales nunca le han dado la oportunidad de tener su propia entrevista y solo un tipo como Geo pudo hacer tal estupidez de hacer su artículo en el wiki para no sentirse insignificante (ojo, lo es). De vez en cuando, Geo imagina la realidad como una palomita de maíz (idea pensada de esa mediocre mentalidad), comúnmente esta más dura y no se la puede comer, otras veces esta inflada y se la come. Eso pasa exactamente con Geo, cualquier cosa que le digan a Geo se lo toma en serio. Si lo ignoran buscará otra forma de tener críticas aunque no las quiera. El a sido anfitrión de todas la mierdas que han habido en el foro desde el año 2008, entre sus más letales armas, sus temas e inventos. Simplemente este articulo refleja la vision de los usuarios del Xat de este auto proclamado ente todopoderoso creador de cochinada y media. Sus hobbies más peculiares era y es licuar penes de su jardín de penes. Comúnmente lo conocen como una persona sin identidad definida, pues siempre cambia de personalidad. El vive pegado a un computador, y vive pegado a una mediocre vida pues se sabe que no solo esta loco y enfermo mental, tomando pastillas, sino de hecho no tiene vida social. Por culpa de él, el foro no era el mismo desde finales del 2008. Antes de su debut mierdero Geo, antes de su debút como mierda, maldito hijo puta, hizo cosas en el año 2005 como historietas para el tema Comics CN. En ese tiempo, el tema de los comics en Club Nintendo había tenido su cierto éxito. Para Geo era un pasatiempo dibujar en clases para postear sus historietas en el foro CN. También aportó un tema que fué el único que hizo llamado "Los misterios de Nintendo" donde supuestamente debía contar sobre cosas que no eran sabidas o descubiertas por muchos acerca de las creaciones y cosas de la empresa. Pero eso ya pasó no va a volver jamás. Geo, en ese tiempo tenía como únicas amistades a un usuario llamado MissingNo, y Sasami, que ahora vive en Japón. Historia Para ser sinceros, como wiki de chat, todo comenzo con la creada del Xat,su primer invento win, de 100 inventos caca. Sus horarios fail,y su diva mode,sus largas despedidas,como regreso al xat, lo hacían todo un personaje fastidioso de mierda, pero gracias al sol negro que ya ni es administrador ni es parte de alguna relevancia en el chat. Algunos temas relevantes Los temas más mierdas... existieron, y son estas: *Temas que debo o no debo hacer en Club Nintendo *Chat CN *The CN Corner *Playlist CN *Biblioteca de usuarios *Wikia CN *Clanes CN *Proyecto sugerencias para la revista Club Nintendo *Smash Final de usuarios *Proyecto creación de un video juego CN *Proyecto de creación de un video juego de CN (segundo intento) *Creación de un juego de peleas de CN (tercer intento y con esto caga todo) *Mugen Hispania 8 bits el video juego (Un juego que estaba haciendo Geo con unas personas en Mugen hispania) *Juegos que no fueron tan conocidos o tan famosos *Proyecto A.L.P. o sea, Arriba los patiños *Cafetería CN (Tema de Spam y off topic donde podían cambiar de tema o hacer cualquier post en ella) *Historia detrás de Super Smash Bros. Brawl *¿Los juegos pueden educar? Juzguen ustedes mismos *Los misterios de Nintendo (hecho en el 2005) *Personajes insólitos de Super Smash Bros. (Aquí decían los usuarios qué personajes insólitos aunque sea de lo más imposibles les gustarían ver en smash) *Utilidad del FLUDD de mario (Se supone que según Geo servía para hacer caer o empujar un poco más al oponente una vez que ya haya terminado saltar el último salto) *Proyecto Testers de video juegos (aquí los usuarios hablarían de cómo mejorar un juego, crear cosas nuevas y ver las fallas que corregir para un juego, esto supuestamente se mostraría a un sitio oficial y se ganarían wii points casi en un mes o año seguidos por contribuir, proyecto de mierda) *Tema para hacer temas de CN (Aquí los usuarios hablarían de que tema hacer antes de equivocarse y hacer uno cualquiera, la gente hubiera dicho ideas, y hubieran intentado ver que podrían hacer mejor para mejorarlos un poco) *¿qué pasó con el mortal podkast? *¿Por qué ya no hacen entrevistas? *¿Cuál es el problema actual con las revistas Club Nintendo? y hay más temas de mierda, estas son las más conocidas. Frases de Geo Cloaking. Si me puedo acordar bien, había una que usaba para postear en zona zero foros, se llamaba "At Service of Justice!", unica frase usada por Geo Cloaking el autor de su propio personaje Mr. Cloaking en internet. Lo que opinan de Geo *Es un pendejo - Nestorin. *Geo es mi mejor amigo - Super23th (are you kidding me?) *Que bien se el foro cuando no esta Geo - algún tipo de CN *Es un gran niño bobo- Sasami (antigua usuaria de CN, y creadora del dios Keso de Karuk0-kun) *pepito is that you? - conker_cube sobre una idea de Geo. *Es una mierda - El foro club nintendo *"No te juntes con esta chusma" - Doña Florinda sobre Geo *Chusma chusma pfff!!! - Kiko golpeando a Geo *Todos saben que Geo y Monty son la misma persona - la primera falacia de los usuarios CN *Bieen, todos adivinen este usuario - Un usuario comportandose raro al imitar a Geo. *Georgy, eso ya pasó, es cosa del pasado - su mamá una vez que lo sacan del asilo *Georgy, eso ya pasó, eso es ya cosa del pasado - Su mamá después de sacarlo del colegio por que lo golpeaban *Georgy, ya pasó... - Su mamá después que le pegan en sitio o lugar privilegiado *Si cierto, solo basta ser Geo para ser mierda... - Geo sobre si mismo... *Bien hecho George, vaz a llegar muy lejos... - un compañero diciendo mamadas sobre los garabatos de Geo. ¿Sabías también de eso que sabías de... *Geo se volvio mas diva que el propio Max? *Geo no tiene vida social?... *geo no tiene amigos? *Geo nunca tuvo amigos? *Geo cuando se vuelve loco se ríe de si mismo?. *Geo no esta bien ni de los pies ni de la cabeza?. *Geo se ha enterado nuevamente de la última revista, pero casi nunca la compra atrasada?. *Hasta ahora el más caca es él?. *No tiene amigos, nunca los tuvo, hasta ahora, nunca se sabe?. *Se entiende por Geo de tierra en inglés?. *Geo hizo un tema de un wikia antes de que este se hiciera?... *El wikia que hizo fué un fracaso? *intento hacer una mierda de blog para el foro?... *los usuarios habían aprovado primero el xat, el blog, y luego el wikia de Geo? *Geo hizo más de 30 temas de mierda? *Geo toma pastillas? *Geo necesita pastillas para poder concentrarse? *Sus pastillas también lo hacen menos violento? *Si se enoja puede romper cualquiera cosa? *según él tiene hermano, hermana y dos primos? *Es bipolar? *Licua penes del jardín? *Que eso sobre de licuar penes ya lo había dicho antes? *Una persona se hizo pasar por Geo como arsobispo? *Club Nintendo tomó en cuenta a Geo en dos correos para poner un rivew del cementerio de video juegos sobre el Capitán No nadie? *A Geo le gusta el personaje Capitán N? *Geo reclamó por que no habían hecho una buena serie de Capitán N como debería y hizo tema de eso en el foro? *Geo reclamó que Capitán N debería ser tomado en cuenta ya que era personaje de Nintendo? *Que al final el personaje de la revista Nintendo Power de Capitán N, pasó también a ser parte de Valiant Comics? *Geo insistió con el personaje de Capitán Nintendo en el foro de super smash bros. del tema del smash 4? *Geo no tiene ninguna colección de Capitán N apesar de que le guste? *Su mamá lo llevó una vez a un asilo? *Su papá también lo llevó una vez a un asilo? *Su mamá y su papá lo sacaron del asilo? *Sus compañeros creían que Geo era millonario? *Geo al menos tuvo 5 juegos de Nintendo 64, por que no tenían más dinero? *Tiene un piano que heredó de sus parientes más antiguos? *Quiere ser arquitecto? *Una vez intentó matarse con pastillas pero su abuela se las quitó? *Geo esta enfermo? *Geo tiene más de tres enfermedades? *Geo improvisa en piano? *Geo odia el piano? *Geo prefiere como el piano como instrumento musical? *Geo toca una mierda en piano? *Geo dibujaba comics en el foro Club Nintendo? *Sus primeros amigos posibles en el foro Club Nintendo fueron MissingNo y Sasami? *Sus primeros amigos llegaron a serlo hace tiempo en el año 2005? *MissingNo y LordTurban omitieron a Geo en Messenger? *Geo se volvió mierda desde Vginsiders? *Desde que se hizo mierda en VGinsiders, se fué a Club Nintendo de nuevo? *Desde que se vino a Club Nintendo otra vez, no volvió nunca más a VG insiders? *Geo era usuario de un foro llamado Web-@ foros? y que ese foro tenía algo que ver con Zona Zero? *Web-@ foros era antes un foro llamado Nintendo World y que lo creó Sasami, Ivan_Chibirobo, y otros posibles como Karuko-kun? *Geo no piensa volver a activar su cuenta sino hasta el próximo año? *Geo siente que es una mierda? *Todos están de acuerdo con Geo que es una mierda? *Todos en realidad están de acuerdo con los demás usuarios que Geo es una mierda? *99,5% de la población mundial odia a Geo? *Raramente hay gente que idoliza a Geo? *que nunca hubo gente que idolizaba a Geo, sino que era una mera tontería? *Sus compañeros le enseñaron a odiar y a romper cosas? *Geo no tiene la culpa de ser tan idiota? *Que Geo es idiota de nacimiento? *Posiblemente Geo esta enfermo de trastorno mental? *Qué ya no sé que más contar? *Geo creía que podría crear cosas através de la mente? *Geo se dió cuenta que no tenía poderes para crear cosas através de la mente? *Que alguna vez Geo pudo ver en la oscuridad? *Geo ya no puede ver en la oscuridad? *Geo solo hace puras falacias? *Geo es un ser mecánico y no pensante? *Sus compañeros creían que no tenía mentalidad o que no pensaba? *La gente cree que es idiota? *Aún vive con su abuela? *Su madre vive en otra casa por que Geo sabe que no lo soporta? *tras la vuelta o regreso de Geo al xat CN, ofendía a los usuarios? *fué tanto que molestaba Geo diciendo hijo puta, que Bess lo baneó permanentemente en el xat? *Cada vez que entra Geo al xat CN de Shin Akuma es inmediatamente kickeado? *Según Geo, todos los temas comenzaron por que había leído un tema hecho por otro usuario en las que todos hablaban de como elevar la actividad del foro y donde querían hacer nuevos temas? *Geo fué a un internado? *Geo iba a ir a un asilo y fué llevado a un internado? *Geo se iría a un asilo, pero los asilos ya no aceptan gente, no como Geo? Contactenos Si desean contactar al mismisimo geo cloacking por aqui pueden ver sus garabatos y fails posts mas recientes http://rareamosdeverdad.blogspot.com/ Saludos ya vete Geo, de parte de todo el xat, con amor ganas... Categoría:Ridiculos °3° Categoría:Antiguos Categoría:Muertos